Detour
by lovehighlighter
Summary: Let's take a detour. Just some quiet time together would be nice. There's nothing more I would like to do on a school night than eat ice cream in the park and swing with you. Implied SoMa Oneshot.


**Detour **

* * *

It wasn't like it was a complicated matter. He liked her. Soul _knew _he liked her. Yet, he didn't understand why everyone kept making a big deal about whether he did or not. Whoever likes who or whoever hangs out with who was the business of the who involved. No one really knows what goes on between people asides for the two or three or however many involved.

Yet, as annoying as it was, Soul understood that: the feeling of being nosy and butting into other people's business. Now did he act upon it? No. He had other things to worry about than whether or not Maka liked him back.

But that was all he could think about.

Rather, Maka was all he could think about.

They were always together. The two always caught eyes, stares, whispers, the like. Soul preferred to think it was because of his messy snow-white hair or his blood-red eyes. Perhaps his shark like teeth or the fact his name was 'Soul Eater'. As annoying as it was, he'd rather have them staring at him than have them staring at Maka.

Although, in all honesty, Soul would rather be staring at her too. Her and her petite form, her olive eyes, her ash blonde hair that was always tied up in pigtails- save for formal occasions or lounging around at home.

And sitting there, in the middle of study hall, Soul couldn't help but look up from his work and watch her as her eyes focused on the book in front of her.

"Soul? You're staring," the female commented, when she finally turned her oh-so-beautiful green eyes towards him. Soul let out a low hum in reply. He knew what he was doing.

"Do we have to go buy groceries today?" the teenaged boy asked. He twirled his pencil around his fingers, trying to seem as casual as possible. He had asked if she wanted to go places a lot recently. He kept thinking up excuses for him to walk her places or have her ride behind him on his bright orange motorcycle. They already were very close, living together in a two bedroom apartment and all, but Soul felt like these outings gave him a reason to be even closer to her. He'd rather walk next to her and casually graze her hand or her shoulder, or even feel her warmth radiating on his back as her arms encircled him as he drove the motorcycle, than spend their days locked up in rooms away from each other or seated in front of the TV, barely speaking a meaningful word.

However, even as he makes those excuses, sitting next to her in a boring quiet class was enough to calm him down too.

"Well, we don't need to get them until Saturday, but if you're free after school today I see no problem with it," the blonde smiled.

Soul let a small smirk tug at his lips. "Cool. I brought the motorcycle today. It's nice out so we could take a detour when we're done."

"Hey, if you finish all your homework now, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'll pay for your ice cream if you finish within the hour!" Maka told him. Soul couldn't help but grin.

"Will you really?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Let's make a bet. If you can finish your work by the end of study period, I'll pay for both of us. If not, you'll pay," the girl replied.

"Deal." The two shook hands on it.

Immediately, Soul turned his eyes back to the paper he was just staring idly at before and got to work.

After the last bell rang, Soul quickly gathered his things. Maka had went off to talk to Stein about something and told him to go ahead and wait for her. Whether she requested him to or not, he was going to wait anyway. He had won the bet.

Soul leisurely walked the hallways. If Maka was only talking to Stein, maybe it wouldn't be so long and she's catch up to him. Soul smiled at the thought. She seems to always be running towards him, but, in reality, he was always just lagging behind.

Soul stopped at his locker, casually grabbing his sports bag that he had brought along. However, a few notes fluttered down and he couldn't help but sigh.

Picking up the colorful letters and handwritten notes, he wondered what people found envious about him. What caused girls to decide to write his name in rounded letters and decorate it with hearts? What caused them to confess their undying love for the image of him? What caused requests from both boys and girls alike to spar with him or plead to join forces?

Soul quietly snickered. He couldn't imagine Maka drawing his name in pink lettering requesting him to be his partner on the basis that he looked 'so amazingly cool' and that she was 'oh so in lovey-dovey-love' with him.

She was more natural. A beautiful kind of feminine that seemed like a breath of fresh air when she was around him. To him, Maka was like waking up early in the morning for once and not complaining about it. Instead, stepping outside and seeing the dew on the grass and hearing the birds chirping loudly and just for once thinking to yourself, 'so this is what it's like to be alive'.

She had a level head (usually) but was scary when she had a temper. If she was angry, she'd scream at him. If she was sad, she'd cry to him. Even if sometimes it took a bit of prying, she always depended on him in the end. She was herself around him and he was himself around her. That's how they operated.

Carefully, Soul read every note (he felt if Maka knew about it, she would yell at him if he just threw them away) before putting it in the trash can, and rejecting every offer to him.

"Soul?"

The boy turned at the voice and a short girl twiddled her thumbs around and took a nervous breath.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have a question."

Soul knew where this was going. Her cheeks were flushed and she fidgeted a lot and he could see a group of girls behind her seeming to be silently cheering her on.

"I know you and Maka Albarn are partners, but I wanted to know i-if you'd like t-to..." the girl trailed off. The white-haired male felt a bit sorry for her.

"If you're asking me out, sorry, I can't. If you're asking to be partners, I can't do that either. If you're asking something else... Well then, sorry for making assumptions," Soul quickly told her. The female let out a breath.

"N-no, you were correct. I thought so anyway. I just wanted to try... Can I ask something else?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Is there anyone you like?"

Soul just smiled.

"Yeah."

"Soul! Are you ready to go?"

"And there she is," Soul chuckled, turning to face his meister who was running up to catch him. "Damn, Maka, you're so slow."

"Excuse me for caring about my grades. Besides, I told you to go ahead. I thought you'd be by your motorcycle by now," Maka retorted. Soul put a finger in his ear

"Yeah, yeah." Soul glanced at the flustered girl who seemed at awe in the presence of the two and the confession Soul casually gave. "Anyway, sorry about that. I gotta go."

"I-it's fine!" the nameless female waved a hand in front of her. "Good luck, Soul!" The white-haired boy gave her a smirk as he walked by. He didn't need luck.

"What was that about?" Maka inquired.

"Nothing, nothing," Soul waved it off and calmly brushed his shoulder against his meister.

Soul was proud of his bike, he acquired it on his own, although Maka did pay off a bit of it as a birthday present before. He always took care in cleaning it and tweaking it. He loved that motor vehicle, but he loved Maka more.

Yet, he still felt an immense joy welling up from inside him just riding on that bike with her.

The bike made him feel free, and if it wasn't for Maka, he would probably just fly off like a bird. She kept him grounded. She kept him sane. His heart would grow wings, but his soul? His soul and his being would stay down here with her (even if her own soul sprouted wings itself).

Soul felt content riding on his bike, even if it was just to the store, and feeling Maka's presence on his back. He could feel her soft breathing and he could almost trace her smile as she leaned her head against him.

He felt alive because she was alive.

As promised, after they bought their groceries for the week, Soul drove the two of them to the park and walked with Maka across the street to the convenience store. She paid for their ice creams - him feeling a bit of pride that they knew each other so well she knew exactly what to get him - and they made light-hearted banter about what sweet to get the next time they came as they walked out.

"Man, it feels like we haven't been in the park in forever!" Maka exclaimed, stretching her arms as they walked toward the swing set. Soul bit into his ice cream bar as he observed her plop down on a swing. "Push me!" she demanded.

"Sure, just make sure not to drop your cone," he replied, quickly finishing up his treat.

The following moment was spent in silence, with the occasional squeak from the old swings. Soul couldn't help but smile to himself as his hands lightly hit against his partner's back before she launched back into the sky.

"We really haven't done this in a while..." he mumbled quietly. "It's really nice to take a short break like this though."

Maka hummed in reply, "I feel like we've been so busy lately. But things like this makes time slow down a bit."

It became quiet again, and soon they left the park.

On the ride home, Maka buried her face into Soul's back. Her hold around his waist tightened.

"Thanks for taking me out today, Soul."

The boy smiled and let out a content, low hum in response.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you very much for reading!

Not much development in this one, I'm sorry ;A; I was trying not to drag it all out (although I still feel like I did)

Sometimes I feel like these two would be the couple who would always do things to show each other they love each other, but not say anything... but it's fine because they have a mutual understanding... I tried to write about that, but it probably wasn't as noticeable as I wanted it to be.

I'll try harder next time!

Some of the things I included here I actually really like and want to include in other works... It might seem a bit redundant, but I hope I can make themes relating to them soon.

Speaking of which, I really like the idea of them taking detours too ahh;;; maybe I'll rewrite this or add a chapter later;;;

Sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoyed! If you may, please leave a review of feedback or criticism.


End file.
